forgetful in Ponyville
by Tyrantking9002
Summary: Set after "creature in Ponyville." A seemingly familiar pony comes to ponyville and was told to see Fluttershy, but what is the intentions of that person? And more importantly: what would ensue?
1. Chapter 1

**Forgetful in Ponyville**

 **Another MLP fanfic? Just go with it. I don't own My little pony friendship is magic, Lauran Faust and Hasbro does.**

 **Ch.1** New arrival, old resident.

A new town, a new life, that is what a certain pony thought when he sets a single hoof off the train. "Why must these nightmares haunt me so?" He asked. The pony in question was a stallion unicorn by the name of Middle Williox Creature, who was looking for a new place to stay for months now. He had a pinstripe-like coat, black mane, and a strange tail that looks like a strange form of over-grown worm. His cutie mark was strange though, a throne with a scythe leaning on it. His already baggy brown and red eyes darted from side to side, like he was ready to defend himself if need be. When other ponies saw him, they felt a cold breeze run down their spines. It was unclear what caused this, but it was appearent not to anger him or to make eye contact.

When Middle got to the terminal, a trombone case was levitating near him. "One last town, any chances of the nightmares stopping?" He asked himself, only to chuckle to himself. "You're right, not a bloody chance. Not even one in Hell itself." When he went got out of the train station, he saw a pink pony hopping towards him. The pink pony brought back a small memory that he can't recall. Images of the pony and a fit of laughter was heard in his mind. "Hello, are you new to ponyville?" The pink pony asked with a smile. Middle only grumbled and walked past her, trombone case close behind. "Not now, Pinkie, please...Not now." He said, voice full of sorrow. That's when Pinkie pie, the pink mare, looked at him and knew who he was. "Holy Celestia, he's finally back." She muttered to herself. That's when she galloped back to Twilight Sparkle, an old friend of hers. Middle on the other hand, only saw Pinkie's puffy tail as she bounced all the way back to the library as he trotted elsewhere.

He had a letter from somepony who only went by "Somepony who wanted to help" to go to a mare named "Fluttershy" and stay with her until further instructions. That name caused the nightmares to get worst though, and the strange images was a product because of it. Middle was never a pony to _not_ follow instructions, than again, he is also known for doing the exact opposite at times. "Okay, it's just like the time back with Sunderland. Simple in and out, except little to no crazy shit." He muttered to himself. But he stopped dead in his tracks, who is Sunderland? He shook that thought out of his head and made a way to a vender in town.

"Hey, miss, do you know where I could find a mare by the name of 'Fluttershy?'" He asked, putting the trombone case down. An orange mare in a cowboy hat with white frickles, a yellowish-white mane and tail turned around and looked at the stallion. "Ay know of that mare, what brings ya to ask about 'er?" She asked in a southern accent. "I was told to uh, go to her and stay with her until somepony until further notice...ugh...Apple...Jack." He said, almost in pain when he said the mare's name. "Wait a hush tutten' second...Haven't I seen ya' before?" Applejack asked, leaning in. "I've traveled alot, so the answer is simple: probably." Middle said, looking at the apples on sale. It took a while, but Applejack figured out that she _did_ know who this stallion was; an old friend she hadn't seen in almost a full couple of years, Middle Creature. "Why are ya starin' at those apples?" She asked, looking down. "I've gone...so long...without apples. I miss the taste of 'em, the noise of one when one bites down on 'em." Middle shook his head in a way that Rainbow Dash would when she talks about how great it would be to become a wonderbolt. "If ya want some apples, it'll be 3 bits an apple." She said, looking up at the stallion. His horn began to glow a dark red and had an abnormal orange arua around it. His mane began to move around, like somepony was messing with it.

After a while, 12 bits came out of his mane. What was strange was the fact that it didn't look like the mane wouldn't keep hold of something that small without it falling out. "I would love three green apples and a single red, please." Middle said, putting up a small smile. Applejack smiled back before getting the apples for him. Before Middle was able to leave with the apples, a slightly bigger stallion pushed him out of the way, causing him to drop his apples. "Look where ya standin' next time, maybe I wouldn't run you over." He said with a scruffy voice. Middle got up and stood up tall, trying to intimadite the other stallion. "That wasn't nice Josh, I reckone ya apoligize." Applejack said, leaning on the vendor booth. "No, ponies need to learn their place in the world. Not _my_ fault that they don't all know it yet." He said, smiling. When he noticed Middle, he was extremly close to backing down. "If you are wanting to dance, pretty boy, than I expect you go to the disco place down the street." That's when Middle levitated the stallion up and hung him upside down. "Ya think that my blood will rush to my head very quickly? I've been to many parties and did jug stands." The stallion yelled. That's when Middle gave him an angry expression and the stallion was being gasping for air. "What...what's going on?" The earth pony asked, scratching at his neck. "Listen you filthy uneducated condescending swine: I don't take kindly to those who feel like stepping all over others just to make ends due." Middle said, trotting up to him. "I have done _many_ things, things I'm not proud of, I'm not gonna let some half-baked worm push me around, got it?" The stallion nodded, still struggling for air. "Now, if we meet again, you better have a better personality. If you don't, I will just have to introduce you to a friend of mine." Middle then raised the earth pony and slammed him to the ground twice and threw him into a mattress that was conviniantly placed in town.

When Middle used his magic to clean the apples off and placed them all in his mane, he heard his name yelled. He turned around and saw a purple unicorn with Pinkie pie galloping towards him. "Hold it _right_ there Creature, we need to talk." She said, standing infront of him. "I don't have time for you Sparkle, I've already wasted enough time as it is." He replied, pushing past her. He levitated the trombone case and was about to trot off when Pinkie jumped out of nowhere. "Please Middly, hear her out." She said, tilting her head in sorrow. Middle stopped dead in his place, Pinkie's words caused him to listen to Twilight Sparkle, but why was unknown to the unicorn. "I may have a few at least _some_ time to spare." He muttered to himself. "What do you want Sparkle? I need to go to Fluttershy." Twiligh Sparkle trotted to Middle so that they were face to face. "I was ordered by Princess Celestia to keep an eye on you, and to make sure that you don't get into any trouble." Twilight said, confidence in her voice. "She told me that you were on your way to Ponyville. At first I thought she was pulling my leg, but what Pinkie said, you are at top priority here now." "That's nice to know, but know this Twilight, I don't take time wasters lightly." Twilight felt a shiver run up and down her back after he said that.

 **You like it? Review and tell what you think. I thought of this few days ago when I was listening to a grim dark reading of MLP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch. 2** Promises

 **A continuation of this story? Yeah, yeah it is. I have good feelings about this fanfiction.**

Middle wasn't pleased with Twilight, she was taking him even _farther_ away from where he is suppost to go. "If you waste my time Sparkle, you will regret it." He said, sitting down on the science table. "Believe me Creature, your time will not be wasted. I just need to do some experiments for Princess Celestia." Twilight said, messing around with some machine. The pinstripe unicorn saw an old memory of a lab and felt sorrow and hate from it. He then saw an old memory of Twilight and heard some babbling of a very nerdy pony. "Twilight, can you mind explaining what this machinery is for and what it does?" He asked, almost shaking. "This is to isolate a certain blood type within your body so that one of the Princesses could be able to figure out the strange phenomena that plauges your mind." Twilight said without breathing. Something just didn't sit right with Middle, like he went through something like this and it went horribly wrong. "Don't worry Middle, it'll be over before you know it." Twilight said with a smile. "Why in the name of all that's unholy and just should I trust _you_?" He asked, turning his head to Twilight. "We're friends of course, plus I informed Fluttershy to come over here to comfort you." Middle scoffed, almost like he heard a stupid joke. "A stallion like me needs no comfort, what type of fool do you take me for? A foolish fool who foolishly goes on foolish escapades?" Pinkie laughed at this, and began to roll on the floor; holding her sides. "That is the most insane reference I've ever heard." She said inbetween laughs.

"Whatever party planner; just get this over with Sparkle, I have to be ready before Fluttershy gets here." Creature laid down as calmly as he could. There was JUST something about being hooked up to machines and being on a table that just gives him nightmares. In a few minutes of clicking and the noises of Middle's fudgeting on the table; the huge device in the library's basement finally booted up and Twilight finally started her research. Middle started to grumble something about how the "research" is mad. "Listen Middle, we need you to fall asleep for this to work; alright?" Twilight asked, turning around to the pinstripe pony. "Twilight, no pony can fall asleep on a dime unless they're extremly tired. A pony with a brain would know that." Twilight gave Middle a dissapointed and angered look. "Insulting other ponies never got anypony anywhere Middle; now, just go to sleep, and we'll begin." Middle closed his eyes, only for the computer to only beep with a red light to appear. "What is with this contraption? Why does it make such annoying noises?" Middle said, getting up. "It is suppost to show dreams to those who arn't awake through this screen. If the test subject isn't sleeping, than the device should tell us." Twilight said, pressing buttons quickly. "I can't sleep unless I'm tired, or I eat a certain type of fruit." Middle stated, getting annoyed. Twilight looked at him in confusion, like she just heard something that threw her off. "What types of fruits would they be? Why didn't you tell me this before we began?" Middle narrowed his eyes in annoyence. "Because Twilight, you didn't ask. _Obviously_ if you need someone to fall asleep, you get them tired in any way possible; even if that means causing them to eat something that makes them tired." Twilight gave Middle an angered look and was somewhat surprised that he was this blunt. Just than, Middle's mane was moving around like somepony was moving their hoof's in it. "What are you going to eat Middler?" Pinkie asked, sitting next to Middle. "Red apples wake me up, green ones put me to sleep." He replied, bringing out the apples from Apple Jack's vendor. "Alright, I'll eat this, if things go...outa hand...bring the red one to my nose immediatly. Got it?" Middle said, looking at the two mares. They nodded their heads and looked at Middle with small smiles on their faces. When Middle was about to take a bite out of the apple, his mouth almost unhinged like a snake. Twilight almost vomited, Pinkie smiled and laughed. "Just like the same Pony we know and the one I always partied at." She said, falling down. Middle grumbled after eating the last of the apple. "What...ever...Pinkie...Pie...did you guys know...that..the seeds...of apples..are...dangerous..because of...poison...are...something?" Twilight turned her head and brought over a book on poisonous fruits and looked through it. After a while, Middle fell straight on the table he was on just as said that he was right about it.

After what felt like hours for the two mares, Twilight got an image on the screen. It showed a few pictures of men and women in a long hallway and somepony was walking down such hallway. "So, I hope that you have taken the job Creature, it'll greatly benefit the Internation Gorvernment, and most importantly, the whole world." Somepony said, coming from the screen. "Yes, but remember this Ash, I'm only doing this on the facade that I _give_ a shit about the I.G. I'm only doing this to get Mo-ma and Mo-na, after this, you guys decide to hire me for clean-up, or do _that_ yourselves." Another said, obviously Middle. When the Middle from the dream went through a pair of doors, a flash of light came through and the screen showed a battle field. The battle field was littered with many beings, some are beings that Middle said are "humans," others weren't known to ponies, weapons, many ponies, sheilds, armer, and a single building was on fire in the distance. "Okay Greyon, you could rejoin me, or I have to _show_ you why I'm the king of Hell itself." Middle said, raising a sword to a huge blue horse with strange crystals for a mane. When the horse got closer, Twilight and Pinkie saw that it even dwarfed Middle, but what Pinkie noticed even quicker than Twilight, is that the horse's mane and hoofs were on fire with blue flames and it's breath was blue. After a few seconds, the horse got up on it's hindlegs and tried to stomp on Middle's head. Middle jumped back and threw his sword at it, hitting it in the back. The horse dashed around the field and red orbs came out of nowhere, and a few swords were being thrown by the horse. When Middle was caught in one of the weird orbs, he slowed down as the huge horse sped up. When the monster started to gallop to Middle in an attempt to trample him, Middle looked over at the monster and he was at normal speed. Middle jumped in the air and he brought his left hand out and raised it like he tossed something upward. The ground jetted up into a wall that caused the monster to gallop straight into it. When Middle landed, he turned to the monster and spoke to it. "Okay, I've had _enough_ Greyon; time to end this once and for all." The huge horse looked at Middle and galloped at full force towards him.

The second Greyon was mere inches infront of Middle, a smoke-like version of the beast came out of screen and landed on the ground a few feet away from Middle. Before Twilight or Pinkie could react, Princesses Celestia and Luna; along with Zecora, came through the doors and stood infront of the smoke beast. "Smoke you may be, but a good wind will sent you free." Zecora said, taking a single hoove forward. The smoke Greyon's eyes then began to glow red and it "breathed" a blue-ish smoke. The princesses and Zecora knew this beast was ready for a fight. Luna and Celestia's horns glew and aimed it at Greyon, ready for an attack. Greyon slammed a single hoove on the ground and a red arua grew immediatly around it. Twilight and Pinkie got out of the way in time, but the others wern't as lucky. The second the weird arua touched them, they slowed down to a crawl. Greyon was about to slam it's other hoove down when Twilight use her quick thinking to blast it with magic. It looked at her and tilted it's "head" in a questioning stare. "What _are_ you?" Twilight asked, standing up tall. Pinkie started to trot to Middle and try to wake him up. Greyon saw Pinkie and started to Gallop towards her. Twilight teleported to Pinkie and brought her to safety before the smoky beast could get to her. The princesses and Zecora finally returned to normal speed as Greyon turned around. When Pinkie saw the distance between everypony, she knew that she could just use the cover of Greyon fighting the Princesses to get Middle awake. "Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Zecora, we need Middle awake, he is the only one with enough experience to stop this thing." Pinkie said, in a single breath. The three only looked at her with confusion, but after a split second, they understood. Greyon looked at the uncontious pony and knew exactly what they planned to do. Greyon slammed a hoove on the ground again and blue smoke came bursting in three seprate locations, infront of the smoky monster, and in the left and right of the hoove. Pinkie jumped out of the way, and the attack actually hit the instrument case that Middle had brought in. The second the instrument flew in the air and landed infront of the monsterous horse, the beast got on it's hind-legs and started to get away from it, like it knew that something dangerous was in it. The princesses started to attack the smoky beast in order to distract it, Zecora on the other hand looked at the case and looked at Twilight. "If a simple instrument brings fear in a ghost, a simple instrument may not be from the most." Twilight tilted her head and Pinkie went up and shuck her. "She means that there may not be just a trombone in that case. We need to use that to distract this thing." She said. Twilight used her magic to levitated the trombone case around to make sure that Greyon was on the other side of the Princesses and Zecora, away from Middle.

Pinkie trotted up to Middle and saw that the red apple was on the floor. She lefted up with her mouth and dusted it off, then set it on the table infront of Middle. When Middle smelled the red apple, Pinkie noticed that his tail twitched and move. She immediatly backed up and tilted her head. There was a huge screech that came from the worm-like tail and everypony looked at the uncontious pony. The worm-like tail expanded and moved to the apple, acted like it was eyeing the fruit, than ate it in one bite. When the tail moved back to where it was, Greyon galloped towards Middle, with intentiouns to trample him. Middle got up in a drowsy state, when he heard something coming towards him, he used his magic to stop it in it's place. When he turned his head to Greyon, his eyes widened in shock. "Greyon...The time stallion...But... _you're_ nothing more than a ghastly memory of my great stallion." He said, getting up. When all four hooves were on the ground, Greyon stood there, moving left and right like it was pondering what it should to do. "I think that I'm going to enjoy another fight with the great time stallion." Both Middle and Greyon stared at each other while trotting in a circle around the room. For each step the two took, the air around them became more and more tense. For what seemed like hours, both of them where turned towards each other. Greyon stood up on it's hind legs and slammed both of it's fore hooves into the ground. Many red ball-like things came out of the ground around Middle, and a long blue mist was rushing towards Middle. When the attack was about to hit it's target, Middle dissappeared. The moment everypony realized that he dissappeared, the balls started to move closer and closer to Greyon. "Where'd Middle go? It's not like him to run away from a fight with other's in it." Twilight said, backing up. Just than, she felt something move past her tail. She turned around and saw only a wall. Every once in a while, everypony felt like something fast moved past them, but they didn't see anything. That's when Luna realized what was going on. "He's use _that?_ I thought that move was near impossible." She said, moving her head around. "What do you mean dear sister?" Celestia asked, looking at her younger sister. That's when the parts of the Smoky Greyon was moved around like somepony stroke it. "He's using the one attack that is impossible without a few millinia of training." That's when Middle kept appearing and disappearing in different parts of the room. "He's using the multi-positioning formation...If a single pony or being moves at high enough speeds, that being would make what seems like doppelgangers." Luna said, wide eyed. "What SEEMS like doppelgangers are actually the being going fast enough that attacking would be useless because the being would be gone by the time one would react." Just as Luna said that, about fourteen Middle's appeared and punched Greyon. Greyon didn't react to the blows though, so when Middle went through the smoke, it acted like it wasn't attacked at all. All the Middle's phased into one and Middle's force caused him to crash into a wall. The air left him with an " _Oomph!"_ Middle got up and spat out a tooth. "A memory...of _course_ you are." He said. Middle turned to where he left his trombone case, but he found it with Twilight. "I'll be taking that, Twilight." He said, trotting over to her with a small limp.

The second before Middle was able to get the case, Greyon tried to slam into him. Middle clenched his teeth and disappeared with the trombone case. The entire room went silent for a few seconds, and Greyon was split in half. Before everypony knew it, Greyon exploded in a smoky mess. The trombone case fall to the floor and it laid open.

There was then a strange sound, like a vaccum or something simaliar to it. When the smoke cleared, the last of the smoke was sucked into the tail of Middle. Middle closed the trombone case and sat it down on the table and looked at the Princesses. After a small bow, he finally spoke to them. "What on the name of good and evil is the princesses doing in Ponyvile?" The two princesses looked at each other, Celestia sighed before turning back to Middle. "Luna has been growing more and more concurned about those nightmares of yours...So we decided to bring you back to Ponyvile to get a better understanding of these nightmares and get rid of them." Middle raised an eyebrow, finding this hard to beleive, even from a princess.

"Why does a few bad dreams have to do with the princesses?" He asked after a while. "In a matter fact: why is it that you care more about a single pony in Equestria than any _other_ pony that may have many bad dreams?" Luna trotted over to Middle until they were right infront of each other. Luna and Middle were staring at each other until Luna lowered her head so they were at eye level. "It may seem that you forgot too much of your memory. For if you hadn't, you'd recall that you'd know that I could _peer_ into dreams." She started. "Other ponies would have the occasional terrible dream from time to time, and it would be true that some of them for nights on end...but...your dreams on the other hand, they're too much for somepony to hand. These dreams of yours, I've never seen anything as dark or gruesome as yours." Middle scoffed, started to trot around the room, like he was thinking about his next line. "You're saying that my dreams are to scary for _you?_ The ex-' _mare on the moon_?' For if I could recall, you did some dark things in your day, trying to over-throw your appearently more powerfull sister and plung the world into an never ending night." Luna's head lowered in shame, like he punched her straight in a wound that would never heal. "If anything, _princess_ Luna, if I wanted to get rid of these dreams forever, wouldn't you think I would have found a _spell_ or went to a thearapist _years_ ago?"

After a half an hour, Luna muttered something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Middle asked. Luna looked around like she was trying to recall something. "I think I recall that spell of yours." She finally said. Middle turned full towards her. "What in the name of Hades are you talking about?" "Andamare, Nexo, Fennemos, Slend-n-Sler!" She said, magic resanighting from her horn. Middle knew she was going to use a spell on him, so he started up a defense spell just in case she tried to do something funny. "Amaxis, Propaneo, Orphoros, Omen, Saxxon." Middle galloped towards Luna, but as he jumped in the air and was a foot infront of her, she completed the spell. "GALANTU-MORPHOS-SANMAS!" A huge flash filled the room, when everything cleared, Middle was on the floor, launched back from the spell. Zecora went up to him and placed a hoof on his head. "Alright he may be, dreaming if you tell me." She said, smiling. "Thanks for the aid Zecora, I don't know what we would have done without you." Celestia said, trotting up to the zebra.

After an hour of silence and a good board game, Middle awoken from sleep. "Looks like Middle's awake, finally." Twilight said, turning her head towards him. Everypony jumped back at the sight of Middle, his eyes were different; both of them turned black with brown lines that resembled the iris on his left eye and part of blood vines and red lines on the right. "What happened to your eyes?" Twilight asked in a scared tone. Middle trotted into the room without a word and stopped right infront of the unicorn. "My time has been wasted, and I'm nowhere close to the cabin of Fluttershy." He said in a frightening tone. "Now, give me a _very_ good reason to _not_ swallow your soul...Twilight Sparkle." Twilight took a step back, only to find that she was cornered by his tail. She was looking at the worm-like tail and Middle, thinking of what to say. "I could answer that Creature." Celestia said, standing in-between Middle and Twilight. "We were reported of you comming to Ponyville, so I told those closest to you that lived here to report to us the moment they know that they knew you were here." Middle clenched his teeth and had a sence of frustration in his groan. He looked around, only to see that Fluttershy wasn't here nor was he even close to where he was suppost to be. "My time, it's been wasted. We're done here. Stay out of my way or I'll have to clear it, violently if needed." He said, after straightening. "Good day princesses, as you, Pinkie. I'll just find my way to her cabin." That's when Luna cleared her throat, causing Middle to look at her. "If you forgot where she is, prey tell how you recall the names of your close allies." She said, looking at him. "I don't know what you mean Princess Luna. Their names have been in my memory ever since I could remember." He replied, trotting past her. Luna trotted along side him, trying to see if he could open up. "That right there." She said. "How is it that you are able to know Pinkie pie, Apple-Jack, Twilight, and Fluttershy's names even though you would _claim_ that you visited this place only now?" Middle looked at Luna with anger and a hint of confusion. But the question only caused him to take a step back. He than started to sit down and put his head between his hooves and shake his head. A small amount of memories jumped into his mind. "Names, Ponyville, names, shouldn't I have know? Should I? What answer? Answer what exactly? Who is it watcher of flame? Is it _him_? What rule?" He started asking, causing everypony to trot up to him. That's when a blue aura went up his back, then a yellow one on the right side, then a red one on the left. Middle's horn than light up with a blue aura that turned the horn to ice, lightning coming out of the ice, and a small flame infront of the tip of the horn. Middle started screaming and he aimed his horn downward. Just then, three beams of ice, fire and lightning came out of the horn, with the lightning and fire circiling the beam of ice, hitting the ground. He panted and gasped for air while he slid himself backwords. "What happened? How did that happen?" He asked, look around. His eyes than landed on Twilight, and he got up angrily. "You, tell me." He said in an angered and demented tone. Twilight backed up and started babiling. "No more time for you...Explenations are needed now. Tell me." That's when the doors to the library opened and in stepped a yellow pegasus.

Everypony turned their heads and saw Fluttershy meekly step inside. "OH...sorry for bardging in like that Twilight. I thought that there was something wrong, so I...came in here." She said in a meek voice. Middle's eyes turned to normal and he straightened up. "It looks like fate is kind to you Sparkle." He said, looking back at her. "I will be mercyful here and forget about you _wasting_ my time. "Are you Mr. Creature, sir?" Fluttershy asked, looking at the stallion through her pink hair. "Yes, I am Middle Creature, I hope you have the letter of the mysterious pony?" He stated, bowing down to Fluttershy. Fluttershy nodded and smiled, seeing an old friend gave her some joy. "Is everything okay in here? If you don't mind me asking." Fluttershy asked. "Yes it is my student, we only had a dissagreement. Nothing is to be worried about." Princess celestia said. Fluttershy immediatly saw the princesses and bowed. "So, I am to assume that tho art to be living alongside this mare for the time being?" Luna asked, looking Middle. The stallion nodded and smiled at the blue princess. "If it needed, than it should be done." He said. His smile quickly turned to a frown and he lowered his head. "Anything to get rid of the nightmares." "Than all is done that can be...at least at the time being that is." Luna said, looking at her older sister. "We will return in a week time, I hope that Twilight and her friends would report on the progress until then?" Celestia asked, looking at all the ponies in the room. Everypony nodded, each having at least some idea in what they should do.

"So, it looks like the stallion is back in ponyville." Somepony said, looking at Fluttershy's cabin. "If we are to align him to our side once more, than we need to negociate something small when his mind is...repairable." That's when a monster of flesh and steel appeared behind the trees. "If we are to negociate with him, let us first allow him to know of our presence first." It said.

 **What did you think? I'm sorry that this took so long, I had little modavation in writing. Review and what not. And remember, we all lose something, at least once in our lives.**


	3. Getting something straight

**Ch. 3** In the dark of the night

 **Man, if writers block was one thing in the last chapter, I can tell it is going to be a pain in this one. As always, Hasbro owns MLP and what not. So, injoy the chapter and what not.**

As Middle was getting done with his little walk across the field, he saw that Fluttershy was looking at him through the window. He wasn't worried about a kind indivisual hurting him, it was the other way around. He knew that the nightmares would scare her, but he had to get a few thoughts out, away from her. As he went back inside, he saw that Twilight and Spike was reading a book or two. "Why must you two stay here for the night?" He asked, trotting up to them. "It is okay with Fluttershy, and the princesses wants a monitor of sorts to see how you sleep. Fluttershy had a busy day today with Angel and she asked if we could help." Twilight said, not even looking at him. Middle looked at Angel bunny and gave the bunny the look of danger and anger. Angel immediatly began to back away slowly, trying to give off an innocent smile as the bunny could try to give. "What did I tell you, you vermin? When I come back at any point and I know that you have been giving Flutters a bad time, you are going to have a...bad...time." He said with an angered tone in his voice. That's when he tensed up and looked to the side. "Dang it San-se, that is a terrible line." He muttered. That's when a small 8-bit laugh came out of nowhere. Middle than looked back to Angel, than scoffed. "Not worth the dirt you walk on." He than trotted to the other room to see what exactly Fluttershy was doing. He surprised that she was baking a few cupcakes with Pinkie Pie.

"Pinkie, my child, why are you here?" He asked in a tired tone. He had been working with her at Sugarcube corner and just a few hours with her was enough to exhuast him. "Well Middle-y, I wanted to give Fluttershy here a hoove with baking. Plus, I looked into the mind of the aurther and the guy just can't figure out how to impliment me into this chapter of the story." Pinkie said, smiling. "Plus, I gave it something...extra. If you look at it in hindsight, me being here was a bit contrived." Not a single pony even questioned it, Pinkie-logic is something that you don't want to question; well, not if you don't want your head.

Fluttershy opened the oven and saw that the cupcakes were done, but she forgot that she didn't have anything avaible to pick them up with at the moment. "Oh fiddle-maker." She said, looking around. Middle chuckled a little, which is the first thing even _Pinkie_ saw ever since he got into town.

"Now Flutters, that's _my_ word." He said, unknowingly smiling. He trotted up to the oven and used his magic to get the tray of cupcakes out of the oven and on the stove. When he saw all of the cupcakes, he noticed that there was a couple of them had a "M" on them, one green, the other red. "Pinkie, what is with the M's?" He asked, looking at the pink pony planner. She smiled and chuckled a little.

"They are yours, silly." Pinkie said. "I figured that if you taste something you loved so dearly, your memory will come back." Middle didn't even question it, she is the only one he knew to not question. He let out a sigh before shaking his head. Fluttershy placed some mittens so the hot treys wouldn't burn the counter when Middle put them down.

When the cupcakes were done cooling down and the mittens were placed back on their mantels; the ponies started to eat a few cupcakes. When Middle took a bite of one of his cupcakes, he was reminded of something; a dungeon and some yelling in pain. He shook his head, only to hear Pinkie's laughter, but only more...sadistic. Middle looked at Twilight and Fluttershy, they were both talking about something a pony said in a movie or something. Spike was fast asleep in his bed, Pinkie was smiling while playing with Angel. Middle went up to Pinkie and asked her to talk with him in private. Pinkie agreed, only to have Angel bunny look at them with confusion. Middle gave the bunny a glare that said, "move from there, and you will regret it."

"What is it Middler?" Pinkie asked, smiling innocently. Middle gave her a look that spoke of questioning and wonder. Pinkie immediatly dropped her smile and it went into straight face. Something Middle unconciously knew meant something.

"I want to know one thing Pinkie." Middle said, almost in a dangerous tone. "Is there...or is there NOT...a lower, _hidden_ , part of Sugarcube corner?" That's when Pinkie's smile returned, but in a more sinister way. Her face changed into something that confirmed what Middle wanted to know: the cupcakes are, or... _were,_ ponies.

"Pinkie, if there is a memory that the princessess say that there should be...Is there an oath between us?" Middle asked, arcing his eyebrows. Pinkie gave him a wink, and only said one thing before walking off; "In the deadliest of days, and the deadest of knights." Middle only stood there, not knowing what to do. A riddle is something he knows that he is great at, but he doesn't know how to answer this one riddle. He hadn't even _heard_ of this riddle, so it would take a good while to find out the answer to it.

As Middle stood there, thinking over the riddle, he didn't even notice that Fluttershy was next to him, calling his name. Just as she said his name for the millionth time, he jerked his head towards her, giving her a little fright. He saw her reaction and said "sorry" as he lowered his head.

"I wanted to tell you that Twilight wanted to speak with you...If that's okay with you." Fluttershy said, before looking away from the stallion. Middle blinked as he looked towards Twilight, who was looking at him from the couch that had some view to the hall the two ponies were in. Middle sighed, he was not a pony to cross; but if a mare wants to be a hassle, he would easily take them out if they are wanting to be a problem.

"Alright, I'll give her a talk. Thank you for telling me Flutters." Middle said, giving the yellow pegusas a smile. As he walked to Twilight, she straightened herself up and stiffened up; sort of like she was expecting something. After a few seconds, Middle moved his face and gave her the facial expression of "what?" Twilight relaxed and sighed, her nerves calming down.

"Okay Creature, I wanted to talk to you about something." Twilight said, putting a book down. "The princesses wanted me to help keep an eye on you; I have been reading the books on dreams and the such, so I was going to help aid Princess Luna help you with whatever has been causing these strange nightmares." Just then, before Twilight could even utter another word, Middle raised a hoof up.

"Listen here, Twilight, the name is 'Middle,' if you can't even remember _that_ , than whatever aid you could offer is going to be useless." The stallion said, giving the purple mare a blank expression. "As for another thing Twilight, I don't know why the princesses even _bother_ to try and cure me of these nightmares. _Everypony_ gets them; some have them hard, some have only small ones. Some ponies, like me, have almost none-stop nightmares. Sometimes nightmares come from an on going issue that the pony might be going through."

"What about _you_ , Crea...Middle?" Twilight asked timidly and almost as softly as Fluttershy. Middle tilted his head to the side, a little confused.

"What _ABOUT_ me Twilight?" He asked, raising his head and turning it to the side. Twilight shook her head and shook her hooves defensivly.

"Nothing Middle, I meant nothing what so ever." Twilight said, almost sweating. Middle gave her a darkned stare, spooking her.

"Good." Middle said, turning his head towards the window. "What time is it?" Twilight thought about the time and looked at something.

"It is almost midnight." She answered, turning her head back to him. "What is so important about the time?" Middle sighed before getting up, something about his standing stood out to the mares. It looked like he was tired, but it looked like he was on the verge of having a burst of energy.

"If I am awake when it hits the witching hour...things...will happen Twilight." He said, looking up. "There are things you don't want to know about me. The less you know about me, the better...Sparkle." Twilight took some notes on this, trying to figure out what to do about helping her old friend. Middle sighed, as he did so; a green mist was somewhat visible. Fluttershy saw it, but she thought it was only nothing; many magical beings have visible breath, so it could just be normal.

Everypony was settling in, Middle had found himself in the same room with Fluttershy. He was getting into bed when he heard Fluttershy go " _EEEP!_ " He turned around and saw the yellow mare backing up from her bed. He walked up to her and saw a spider trying to intimidate Gummy, Pinkie Pie's pet baby gator.

"It's okay Fluttershy. The spider doesn't have any venom in it. So the baby gator isn't an any danger." Middle said, picking up the small reptile. The spider waved one of it's legs in an angered tone before running off.

"That wasn't it Middle, I could have layed on Gummy." Fluttershy said in a somewhat hushed tone. Pinkie came into the room and saw Gummy in Middle's mane.

"THERE YOU ARE GUMMY!" Pinkie yelled, getting the gator from the stallion's mane. When the small toothless gator got out of the mane, the mane was somewhat stuck on the small reptile. It unattached iself from Gummy when Pinkie seemingly YANKED the small gator from the mane. The gator was unscathed and Pinkie had bagan to hug the small reptile with a huge force. Middle shock his head and began to back away. He didn't want to know how Pinkie had let the small thing just roam around. Just as Pinkie left the room, on the account of Middle scooting her out of the room with her babbeling about random things, Middle sighed.

"Oh and Middler," Pinkie said, opening the door and poked her head through it. "I corrily invite you to the 'welcoming back' party tomorrow." Pinkie then squeeked and smiled. "OOHHHHH this is going to be so amazing. All of our friends are going to be there. Not-only-that-but-the-whole-town-is-probably-going-to-be-there-and-there-will-be-cake-and-" Middle interepted Pinkie by softly moving her head out of the door and closing it.

"Does that mare _ever_ give it a rest?" Middle asked, walking over to his bed. When he got on it and looked at Fluttershy, he gave her a smile. "I hope you have a wonderful sleep, Fluttershy." Fluttershy looked at Middle for a while, and gave him a smile after a bit.

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow as well. I hope you have sweet dreams." Fluttershy said, laying down on her bed. Middle chuckled as he layed his head down and mutter "sweet dreams" before nodding off. When his head completly down, he unconstiously said, "are made of this." Fluttershy thought of it as sleep talking, something that is normal for many ponies.

At the outside of the window, two figures stood. "It appears we will have to go to the pink one's little get together." One said, looking at the other.

"Yes, let's not make this Project Necros two point-o : the thunderous boogaloo...again." The other joked, turning around.

"That wasn't my fault...that time. If the caculations were one hundred percent, that would have been a success for us." The other said, beginning to walk with it's friend.

"No matter, the moment we get to him, to quicker we could leave this horrid plain of existence." The 2nd said, entering the forrest. "Step one will be under the way. 'Finding the vessel and host.'" There was laughter in the forest, just as there was sounds of fighting and breaking of trees. Just as the sound cleared, a green flame was seen deep in the Everfree forest.

 **Back in Fluttershy's home.**

As Fluttershy and Middle slept, Middle started to sweat and breath heavily. He saw devestation and a being he has only saw in his dream stand on a building. The being was standing on two of it's legs and stood up-right. It looked over a destroied city and a monster miles big was destoying a gorilla. Just as the being looked at Middle, the same up-right being jumped out of the horn of Middle and looked around the room. It went to the window and looked back at Fluttershy and Middle. It whispered "Soon" before jumping out and closing the window. It ran through the yellow pegasi's back yard and ran into the forest, straight where the green flame was.

 **Sorry this took so long. Writers block is a pain in the butt, ya' know? Thanks to bluecatcinema for all of your reviews. It means a lot to me.**


End file.
